Au voleur !
by Hotladykisses
Summary: [post-épisode 2x09] Emma rentre à la maison, et Regina (à qui elle manque) porte ses vêtements.


**Titre original : Stolen property**

**Auteur : damelola (fictorium)**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

* * *

« Halte, voleuse. » dit Emma d'une voix traînante depuis la porte de la chambre, les menottes suspendues au bout d'un doigt.

« Quoi ? » dit Regina d'un ton sec. « Je suis montée ici me changer avant de voir Henri ce soir, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Shérif…

- Te changer pour mettre d'autres vêtements à moi ? » demande Emma en entrant tranquillement dans la chambre comme si elle avait le moindre droit de se trouver là. « Parce que figure-toi que je viens juste de faire l'inventaire de ma commode.

- Et alors ? » répond Regina pour gagner du temps, agrippée au rebord de sa coiffeuse. Elle ne s'est assise que pour retoucher son maquillage, et voilà que l'unique havre de paix qui lui restait a été envahi. Elle ne va pas laisser voir à Emma qu'elle est nerveuse à présent, à aucun prix.

« Bon, une chemise c'est une chose. » dit Emma en balançant latéralement les menottes. Regina observe dans le miroir Emma debout derrière elle et en est presque hypnotisée. « Même si je dirais que le bleu pâle me va mieux qu'à toi. Bon, j'admets que l'autre chemise était la tienne à l'origine.

- Quoi ? » demande Regina, qui s'essaie une fois encore à la perplexité cassante, comme elle le faisait toujours en tant que Maire.

« Bien essayé. » dit Emma. « Mais je veux que tu me rendes mes bottes en daim noir, Regina. Et tout de suite.

- Tu as un mandat de perquisition ? » demande Regina en s'appuyant légèrement sur la table pour garder l'équilibre tandis qu'elle se lève pour faire face à Emma. Quand diable celle-ci s'est-elle autant rapprochée ? Regina ne peut même pas faire un pas sans se retrouver quasiment nez à nez avec elle. Le nez d'Emma, tellement semblable à celui d'Henri, devient le point de mire de l'univers de Regina pendant un instant.

« Il me faut un mandat ? » demande Emma. Et puis les menottes se retrouvent par terre, et les doigts d'Emma sur la nuque de Regina, emmêlés dans ses cheveux. « Vraiment ? » souffle-t-elle, avant de poser les lèvres sur celles de Regina pour un baiser légèrement fébrile qui dure plus longtemps que Regina n'en a l'intention.

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis que je suis revenue », avoue Emma dans un murmure. « Mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'être un moment seule avec toi.

- Et tu as honte de moi, de ce qu'on a fait. » complète Regina, qui baisse les yeux et tâche de se dégager de l'étreinte maladroite d'Emma. Mais Emma la tient fermement.

« Non. » dit Emma. « Seulement, je ne veux pas que tout le monde se mêle de mes affaires. C'est déjà assez bizarre d'avoir tout à coup des parents, mais crois-moi, après des semaines passées à camper et à combattre avec ma mère, j'ai envie d'un peu d'air.

- Alors je suppose que je peux te rendre tes bottes. » dit Regina, d'un ton à peine teinté de mépris.

« Je t'ai manqué. » la taquine Emma. « Tu avais envie de porter mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

- Techniquement, je vérifiais si elles portaient des traces de magie. » ment sans effort Regina. « Mais raconte à ton ego ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre, ma chère.

- Parler autant de vêtements », chuchote Emma à l'oreille de Regina avant de lui en mordiller le lobe. « M'a donné vraiment très envie de te les faire enlever. » achève-t-elle avant de tendre la main vers la fermeture du pantalon de Regina.

« Eh bien », dit Regina en prenant la main d'Emma qu'elle guide sous la ceinture. « Je crois que tu t'apercevras qu'il manque quelque chose à l'inventaire des vêtements qu'on t'a volés.

- Regina ! » dit Emma dans un sursaut lorsqu'elle touche le coton. « Ca ne serait pas mon boxer short ? » Elle baisse les yeux pour confirmer. « Mon boxer short _Wonder Woman_ ?

- Mmhmm. » confirme Regina en embrassant doucement Emma au creux de la gorge. « Je n'avais pas idée à quel point quelque chose d'aussi affreux pouvait être aussi incroyablement confortable.

- Oh, tu vas m'enlever ça et tout de suite ! » dit Emma, visiblement contrariée. « Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre le Batgirl ? » Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle pleurniche ouvertement.

« Si tu veux le reprendre », dit Regina en déboutonnant la chemise d'Emma, « Alors je suggère que tu passes à l'action. Seulement », ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire provocant, « Il se peut bien que je l'aie déjà trempé. »

Emma la soulève alors. Les muscles de ses bras plus saillants que jamais roulent sous les manches de sa chemise d'une manière qui assèche la bouche de Regina, et elle la laisse négligemment tomber sur le lit.

« Voleuse. » gronde Emma, avant d'enfouir le visage dans le décolleté que révèle le corsage en soie de Regina.

« Tu peux parler. » soupire Regina en retour. Oh oui, ça vaut certainement le coup d'avoir récupéré son ennemie jurée.


End file.
